Meow
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Rikku wants to get Eiri something for father's day but doesn't know what to get him.


Meow

**When I thought of this, it was the day after Father's day and my mind was wondering about Riku. I've read some of Gravitation EX on mangafox before they took it off. So I don't own Gravitation, I wish I did though.**

"Now listen Riku. You have to keep this a secret because tomorrow's Father's day. We're gonna go out and get Yuki something." Shuichi instructed as he knelt down to the size of the child's height. Smiling, he pushed on the child's nose as he nodded his understanding.

Grabbing his shoes, Shuichi got his on before helping Riku get his on. Once they were done, they walked out as Eiri on his upcoming novel.

Walking around outside with sunglasses on, Shuichi held the brunette child's hand as he led him around before the child stopped, yanking the man's hand. Looking at the kid and what he was gazing at, he knew something was up in that child's mind.

"Do you want to get Yuki a kitten?" The vocalist asked. He knew his lover liked cats since he continued to feed the stray that was outside. So who knew, maybe his love would be fond of this one too.

"Yes." Riku replied before following the singer into the store. Looking around he saw dogs of all kinds along with other animals that were good for pets. Walking around, he found the kittens and cats walking around or curled up in the pens that they were given.

Looking at each one, they both said and shook their heads no at the cat.

"I think he'll like this one." Riku blurted out as he pointed to a black and white kitten that had mittens on its feet. One of the mittens had patches of black on the white. The kitten even looked like it had a mustache with the white that was under its nose.

"You like that one? I think he'll like it too." Shuichi encouraged with a smile. Running his finger across the glass the kitten chased after it like it was a toy. "Ma'am, we'll like this one."

She nodded before going in the back and grabbed the key. Walking up to the box, she unlocked it and pulled the bicolor kitten out. Handing it to Riku, she smiled as how he looked at it with curiosity, like Kitazawa never let him experience any animals.

"How about we get some toys for it along with food so Yuki doesn't have to feed it hot dogs like Mr. Cat?" Shuichi suggested, receiving a nod from the child.

Grabbing a small bag of cat food and some toys, they walked up to the register to pay for everything – including the cat that was given a collar and leash in case Riku wanted to walk it home.

'Now where am I gonna keep it until tomorrow?' Shuichi thought before thinking of Hiro's place. 'Then again, he wouldn't want me dumping it on him especially since he was supposed to have Ayaka over. Guess it'll have to be an early present.'

Following the person he saw as a mother figure, Riku walked out of the shop and followed the singer back to their home.

"It's quiet . . . what are they up to?" Eiri asked himself as he glanced around his room to hear nothing of his lover and the child they were looking after. Blinking, he shrugged. "Better enjoy it while it lasts."

As he went back to work, he glanced over at a picture, the same picture they took at the amusement park that day. Smiling, he went back to work before the silence was ruined forever. He had to get something for Shuichi with Riku. He still wondered why the kid was attached to him so much.

"Yuki, we're home!" Shuichi hollered, making him push down on the g button a few times.

With a fair-haired eyebrow twitching, he deleted the extra g's that were on the screen. Saving an exiting the screen he was in, he locked his computer and walked out of the den to see Shuichi have a shit eating smile on his face. Something was definitely up.

"Come on! Riku has something for you." Shuichi said, tugging on his lover's arm.

"I'm coming. Give me time. My ass fell asleep." The novelist complained as he walked into the living room to see the child of his tormenter on the floor with a black and white kitten in his arms.

"Riku wanted to get it for you for Father's day." Shuichi explained with a smile. "We bought some cat food, toys, collar, leash, litter box and litter."

Squatting down to run his fingers through the kitten's fur, he looked at the child he was taking care of for his tormenter's brother – wait – sister. "Did you actually get this for me Riku?"

Nodding, he handed the kitten to the older man. Watching him take it and sit down on the wooden floor, he sat back and watched.

Scratching the kitten under its chin, he watched it close it's sapphire eyes with pleasure as a purr vibrated out of it. "Did you name it yet?"

"No. I want you to name it." Riku said, knowing it was the man's cat.

Blinking, he glanced at the kitten and back at Riku. "Senor Moostache." He said, running his hand over the kitten's back.

"Why that kind of name?" Shuichi asked.

"He looks like he has a moostache from drinking milk. You know, you get a mustache from drinking milk but I like moostache better." Yuki explained with a smile as he set the kitten down. Watching the kitten go after one of the toys that they got, he saw it chase the feather around.

"Happy Father's Day." Riku chimed before hugging the novelist's arm.

He was taken back. At first he hated the kid but now he was enjoying the kid's company because he was pure and didn't even know what his father tried to do to him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the kid and hugged him back. "Thank you . . . Riku."

Getting out of the blond's embrace, Riku ran into his room and came back out with a box. It was something he got when he was with Eiri a while back. Handing it to Shuichi, he watched the pink haired man sit down on the floor with the box in hand.

Opening it, Shuichi stared at what was before him. It was a new outfit to wear to one of his concerts. It was a red tank top with black pants. Fingerless gloves that was both black and red was sitting on top along with a necklace.

"He picked the necklace out himself." Eiri commented as he watched his lover hold it up.

It was a pendent with a picture of all three of them together on the front with the band on the back. Reaching over, he gave the brunette child a bear hug. "Thank you Riku. I love it."

"Happy Father's Day." Riku said against the hug. He wanted to stay there with the two. He felt at home like his father and mother was with him again.

**Okay, a little background on Senor Moostache. I actually have a kitten like that from a litter one of my cats had. He is adorable. So I only own the cat. So I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


End file.
